Moments in Life
by HarrysLily
Summary: Moments in the life of Harry Potter and his family


**A/N: This will be a place where I just post one shots that I have that might be too short to make into a whole story :) Hope you like this! Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there!**

June 2015

Harry awoke to the shrieks and laughter of his children. Keeping his eyes closed, he sensed that the door was thrown open, and his kids rushed in and jumped on his bed.

"Daddy!" he heard his daughter's small sweet voice.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" he heard his oldest son's voice.

Harry groaned. "Five more minutes." He pulled the sheets closer to his face. He heard giggles.

"Daaaad!" said the voice of his middle child.

"Well, I guess your dad doesn't want any of the amazing breakfast you guys made for him," taunted the voice of his wife.

"Daddy!" He felt Lily climb on top of him. She straddled him and started bouncing. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Harry groaned again. "Lily! Ow! Get off," he sat up and pulled her off him.

"Oops. Sorry Daddy," apologized Lily.

Harry rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on. Ginny came into focus, standing in the doorway. James and Al sat on the bed, holding parcels.

"Good morning boys," Harry hugged his boys.

"Daddy! Open my mine first!" Lily thrust a gift into his hands.

Harry chuckled as he pulled the wrapping off. Ginny came and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry pulled out a homemade card. It had the Potter family plus Teddy drawn with all the details a seven-year-old could draw. There were also hearts surrounding the cute family of six.

"That's us!" said Lily. "And Teddy."

"I love it, Lil. I'll hang it in my office," Harry cuddled his little girl and kissed her cheek. She grinned up at him. Harry open the rest of her gift and received a box of Chocolate Frogs. Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh wicked!" exclaimed James.

"Mummy told me that you love Chocolate Frogs. Maybe you'll get one of yourself!" said Lily.

Harry glanced at Ginny. She was smiling, trying to hide her giggles but failing.

"I have so many of Dad," said Albus, "I need to get one of Dumbledore."

"Me next," said James, shoving his gift at Harry. Harry took the parcel and unwrapped it. He pulled out a new and updated version of _Quidditch through the Ages_.

"There's a whole section in there of Mum," said James, "Thought you would love that."

Harry shook his head and laughed. He looked at Ginny and she grinned. "Why do I feel like all of these gifts are because of Mum or something of the sort?" asked Harry, chuckling.

"It's just because I know what you like, love," laughed Ginny.

"Mine's not," insisted Al.

"Ok, ok. Well, thank you, Jamie. I love it," said Harry. James grinned up at him, as Harry gave him a hug. "Ok, let's see yours," Harry held out his hands for Al's present.

"Hope you like it, Dad," said Al, handing his father the parcel.

Harry smiled as he pulled off the paper of the gift. He took out a framed photo of their family. It was just the five of them. Harry stood, holding Lily who was waving. Ginny stood next to him, her hand on James' shoulder. Albus stood underneath Harry, looking so much like him. The frame was painted red and gold, Gryffindor colors.

"I made the frame," beamed Albus, "Mum got the photo for me."

Harry caught Ginny's eye again and they grinned at each other.

"Al, I love it. Come here," Harry took Albus in his arms and hugged him tightly. Al hugged him back, happy his father liked his gift.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."

Harry kissed the top of his head. Then said, "Come here, you lot. A big family cuddle." James and Lily snuggled closer to their father. Harry held open his arm for Ginny.

"Come on, Mum," said James.

Ginny climbed up on the bed and snuggled in with her four favorite people.

"I love you all so much," said Harry.

"Love you too, Dad."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Love you, Dad."

Each of his children said. A few moments later, James pulled out of the hug and climbed off the bed.

"C'mon, Dad! We have breakfast for you downstairs."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Al and Lily, sliding off the bed. The three of them ran out of the room.

"Happy Father's Day, Harry," said Ginny, kissing him. He kissed her back, pulling her on top of him. He sighed against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered

"I lo-"

"Dad!" called James, cutting Harry off.

Harry and Ginny chuckled, kissing again.

"Your son is calling," said Ginny sitting up.

"Hey," Harry said pulling her close again. "I love you. Thank you for giving me these wonderful children."

"Dad! Teddy's here!" James called again.

Ginny kissed him again. "Let's go down." She got off him and the bed. She made it to the door and looked back.

"I'll be down in a minute," he assured her. She nodded and hurried downstairs.

Harry laid back and sighed contently. Life was good. He had three wonderful children and an incredible godson. An amazing and beautiful wife. And a caring family. If he was told that this would be his future seventeen years ago he wouldn't have believed it. So much had changed over those seventeen years. He was very happy where he was now. If only he could spend the day with his father. He would go visit the cemetery later today.

Harry got up, threw on some pyjama pants and a shirt. He went to the loo and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

His seventeen-year-old godson sat at the table putting syrup on his pancakes. He looked up when Harry entered.

"Happy Father's Day, Harry!" he said, his hair changing from its normal vibrant blue to Potter black.

Harry came over and hugged him. "You Apparated by yourself?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Teddy grinned, "Passed the test."

"Congrats Ted," Harry clapped his shoulder, "Proud of you."

"Daddy, sit down!" commanded Lily, "We have breakfast for you."

Harry nodded and sat down. James and Al placed pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon in front of him. Lily carefully placed a cup of pumpkin juice by his food.

"Thank you, Lils, Al, Jamie," said Harry, digging in.

"Mum had to help us," said Lily, "She wouldn't let us use the stove by ourselves."

Ginny snorted as she placed plates in front of the Potter children.

Harry chuckled. "That's probably best," he said.

"Teddy, are you coming to the Burrow with us?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, your dad and I are going to the cemetery and then we'll be there. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Dad, can I come? Please," pleaded James.

"No James this a thing for just your dad and Teddy. You go any other day," said Ginny.

James pouted and stood up, taking his dish to the sink. His siblings followed him, along with Teddy.

"I'll take you tomorrow, James," said Harry.

"Thanks for the breakfast," said Teddy, kissing Ginny's cheek. "Ready to go, old man?" Teddy grinned cheekily at Harry.

"Hey! I'm not that old," laughed Harry, "Let me go get dressed. Then I'll be ready."

Harry quickly stood up and left the room. When he returned downstairs, Teddy stood in the sitting room, waiting for him.

"Ginny and the kids left for the Burrow," he said as Harry's questioning look.

Harry nodded, "Ok. Ready?"

"Yeah, first I just wanted to give this to you," Teddy handed him a card.

Harry took the card and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Father's Day. You may not be my biological father, but you're the closest thing I'll ever have to one. Thank you for being there for me these last seventeen years. Means a lot. Love you, Dad._

_-Teddy_

Harry looked up at Teddy when he finished, tears glistening in his eyes. He pulled his godson into a hug.

"You'll always be my first son," said Harry gruffly, "I love you, Ted."

"Love you, too," smiled Teddy, pulling out of the hug.

Harry took a deep breath, "Ok, ready now?"

Teddy nodded. Harry lead the way to the door and they Apparated away.


End file.
